


Corrupt

by zarabithia



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Vamp!Wesley, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Sometimes Wesley needs to reminded which one of them is in charge.





	Corrupt

Angelus had never really suspected that the whelp had it in him. During his human years, Wesley had been a pathetic little creature, someone lacking anything remotely resembling either a spine or a pair of balls. The only reason Angelus had bothered to turn him at all was because it was the best way he could think of to corrupt something so good that the soul had been fond of. That, and the bastard had an annoying tendency to shove the soul right back into place in a way that really pissed Angelus off.

He'd never really thought the boy would amount to anything resembling a real vampire.

Perhaps he should have known better. Even William had eventually grown a pair enough to challenge him. Still, when Wes starts to do the same on their nightly patrol for feasts, Angelus is surprised. 

And because it amuses him, Angelus lets Wes take control and lead their hunt.

But once they return home, that power so casually given is taken back, as Angelus sinks his teeth into the same spot he originally claimed three years prior. 

It's good that the whelp has grown into something resembling a real vamp. But Angelus needs to make sure the boy still knows which one of them is actually in charge.


End file.
